


The Circuits are now a Beating Heart

by Animation1Obsession



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Radmond - Freeform, Rating May Change, another fanfic, enjoy, expect some smut, hahaha, i guess?, i need more radmond!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animation1Obsession/pseuds/Animation1Obsession
Summary: How is a robot suppsed to fight when they are not a robot anymore?!Boxmore has been contaminated and has turned some of the robots into humans. As if things weren't complicated enough, now they must fight the employees of Lakewood Plaza Turbo without their robotic abilities. Well, maybe they don't have it in them to fight anymore, they just need someone to talk to about this predicament.





	1. Short Circuited

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Radmond fanfiction! So I bring to you one I decided to do, because I need to quench my thirst SOMEHOW!!  
> Any writing mistakes, let me know! And the good stuff may take awhile, but they will be there! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is a robot suppsed to fight when they are not a robot anymore?!   
> Boxmore has been contaminated and has turned some of the robots into humans. As if things weren't complicated enough, now they must fight the employees of Lakewood Plaza Turbo without their robotic abilities. Well, maybe they don't have it in them to fight anymore, they just need someone to talk to about this predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED MORE RADMOND FANFICTION!!   
> Enjoy.

Defeated again by the plaza punks. Not much of a surprise there, but it didn't last as long as they had hoped. The three main robots sent out to fight the Lakewood Plaza employees were not very mobile, for some reason. Raymond seemed to be overheating a lot, Darrell was shutting down more times than one could count, and Shannon was almost as emotionally unstable as the time she was struck by lightning and falling for Radicles (in which she never wants to bring up again).

It was worrisome, and Boxman seemed to have a difficult time in knowing what was wrong. Even their robot copies were malfunctioned in the exact same manner, if not worse. It was only this trio that seemed to be affected, though. This realization made them afraid of being shut down, permanently.

"Do not fret, siblings," Raymond calmly spoke as Darrell and Shannon hugged each other tightly, whimpering. "I'm sure we'll be fixed in no time."

"No!" Shannon yelled. "We'll never be fixed! Boxdad is sure to get rid of us soon!"

"I think you are doubting our father's wonderful skills in robotic engineering."

"I don't think it's him that can't do it," Darrell stepped in. "I think we're just unfixable." He sadly looked down.

"Don't be silly, brother, we're fine, just overworked by all the fighting we've been doing, I'm sure."

Shannon was angrier than before, balling up her metallic fists and feeling her wires burn. "You're too relaxed in this situation! Look at Darrell! He couldn't even handle a conversation without powering down, and you think we're still fine?!" The upset sister pointed to their powered down brother lying on the floor with black, blank eyes.

Raymond sighed, knowing fully well how serious this situation was, but couldn't bring himself to show it. His overheating would only get worse if he reacted in a panicked manner, so he tried to maintain his composure for the time being, hoping Coach Boxdad would have a solution soon.

The younger robot decided to call it a night, carrying Darrell to his sleeping area and hearing Shannon's door slam, the sound echoing throughout the building as well.

While the robots were down for the night, Boxman was doing his best to figure out the problem in his creations/children. Obviously, it couldn't be his fault. Maybe those idiotic metal pieces damaged themselves when failing- once again - to bring down those fools at the plaza. Even with such a thought, Lord Boxman couldn't help but feel uneasy about the fate of his robots. His children.

A small twinge of pain in his chest made the puffy villain groan, pacing the factory that was shut down for the night. His mind was filled with so many questions and so little answers, and as his mind raced, he didn't even notice a puddle of a dark substance that he had (hilariously) slipped into.

"What the-?!" The soaked man's surprise shadowed his anger as he took into account the mess that was on the floor. It closely resembled oil, but was a shade lighter and had texture similar to yogurt. Its scent was even sweet, although it was barely noticeable at first. _What is this?_

Lord Boxman got up from the unknown liquid and tried to find where it could have came from. As he looked around, he saw more of it dripping from the conveyor belt of his robot-making machine. In fact, there was even MORE of the stuff in the machine! How could he have not noticed it?! Actually, why didn't ANYONE notice it?! Even if they couldn't smell it, they would've still saw or felt it, right?

Well, whatever, he at least found what he believes to be the cause of the robots' malfunctions. He'll just look over the goop and get them thoroughly cleaned. He'll also make them clean the machine, since they were too dumb to know it was there.

Boxman walked proudly towards the rooms of Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond, feeling quite happy about putting this chaotic problem to rest and letting his kids know that they would be fine. He knocked on Raymond's door, knowing he wouldn't be as overly _OVERLY_ dramatic as the others in getting the news, and he could be the one to deliver it to his eccentric siblings.

The door opened.

Lord Boxman's jaw dropped. His eyes wide with surprise. Who the heck is this person in Raymond's room?!

"Hi, Coach, what brings you here this evening?" said the tall human with the voice of his athletic son.


	2. This Could Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! I didn't think I'd get the motivation I needed to continue this story. More ideas are coming, so there should be more chapters coming as well. :)

Lord Boxman was frozen. Speechless, even. He was unable to process the scene before him. The guy in front of him  _looked_ like his son and  _sounded_ like his son. But, where was his metallic body? What happened to his long, pointy nose? WHY WAS HE NAKED?!

-Of course it made sense, seeing that they didn't have to where clothes as robots. And there laid the predicament: they were humans.-

Boxman turned away quickly, shocked to not only see his precious creation be humanized, but realizing that he was very under dressed! "G-go back into the room and close the door, Raymond!" He ordered, hearing the door close behind him only seconds after. He made his way to his own room, looking for shirts and pants that could (hopefully) fit the tall rob-. . .boy. 

At least it was just the youngest one that seemed to have changed, Boxman couldn't imagine what a catastrophic situation this would be if more of his robots changed too. Unfortunately, the hopeful thought did not last long after hearing an ear-piercing scream that could only belong to his daughter, Shannon. With that, the villainous father grabbed more clothing.

* * *

The three siblings sat at the table across from their dad, sitting close to one another out of fear from his intimidating glare. No words were spoken for about 10 minutes. Everyone was just lost in their own thoughts, concerning the problem at hand. The silence was finally broken when Boxman cleared his throat, getting the attention of his three children.

"So," he began, with a suspiciously calm attitude. "You all just decided to not clean up the mess in the machine and thought it wouldn't have any affect on you, whatsoever?" 

The puffy man noticed the confusion on their faces and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his human hand. He had pieced together that the cause for the transformation among Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond was from the gooey, blackish substance that he saw last night. It was too much of a coincidence to not be a factor in the equation. 

"Uh, what mess, dad?" Darrell asked, sheepishly. His appearance, much like the other two beside him, was so similar to his robotic characteristics that it was almost eerie. He had curly, reddish brown hair that was sticking up on his head by a yellow headband. He even remained to have one eye, technically. Upon seeing him in his human form, for the first time, Boxman saw that his left eye was dull, as if there was no life in it at all. It almost made the man shiver, but he tried to remain calm, for the sake of his son. He got a medical eye patch that he had in his First Aid kit and brought it to Darrell, who had curled up in a ball on the floor, obviously not adjusting too well with his new body. 

Boxdad's kind gesture of tending to Darrell made the sensitive boy feel better, a bit. The "evil" father figure could understand losing a body part, considering he, himself, was a cyborg. Looking at the eye patch on his second eldest's face reminded him of his-self in his youth. Even currently, he felt less angry and just more concerned. It felt AWFUL, but now was not the time to worry about that. 

"The source of this scenario was in plain sight in the machine! How could you buffoons miss it?!" Boxman's question still perplexed the teens across from him. They must have been  _dumber_ than he thought. He guessed the best way to get it through their heads was to show them, and that's exactly. . . what didn't happen. 

When they arrived to the area of the machine, there was nothing there. Not even the place where Boxman had slipped on the substance. Had Ernesto cleaned it up? Wasn't he doing paperwork in the office (which wasn't really close to the room)? Did some Darrells do it? If someone had cleaned it up earlier, why didn't they do so much sooner? 

Things weren't adding up, frustrating the villain more. "Nevermind." he groaned, leaving the room and turning off the lights. Darrell and Raymond followed behind until Shannon halted them, yelling, "WAIT!" She pointed ahead to a puddle on the floor.

"Is that what you saw, dad?" 

Boxman looked to where his daughter was pointing. "Yes!" he exclaimed, quickly making his way to the puddle in the darkness. As he stared and touched the goo, he ordered Shannon to turn the lights on again. Then it was gone from sight. The man could still feel it, but it was invisible with the naked eye. How ironic that something could be clearly seen in the dark. He would have to give some night vision for his oldest son so he could clean this mess up. 

Now the mystery was solved. However, the problem was far from taken care of. 

As they walked back to the living room, the three teens still sulked in their flesh form. It wasn't like being in something so different and new was easy to get used to, but they still had their minds set on completing their missions. They were too worried about their usefulness towards their father to come to terms with their newfound humanity and anatomy. 

"How are we to fight the losers at Lakewood in this state?" Raymond asked, worryingly. 

Lord Boxman scowled with such a thought. As if he didn't have enough on his plate, his three main fighters were now in no condition to sabotage the plaza and destroy those punks. If they couldn't use their robotic advantages to defeat the fools before, what could they  _possibly_ do now? Make playful banter?

. . . . Wait. 

The rotund man stopped dead in his tracks as an idea occurred. The three teens stopped in surprise, looking at their father as he turned to them with a devious smile that made their. . . blood, they believe it was called. . .run cold. The siblings held each other tightly, scared and hoping that Boxdad wasn't gonna destroy them in any way. 

"This could work." Boxman said, vaguely. He was given quizzical looks from his shivering children, still holding on to that creepy smile as he thoroughly thought out his plan. 

_What better way to make a mockery of the heroes across the street than to destroy the bodega from the inside out?_

"Alright you three," he leaned in, getting their undivided attention. "Here's what you're going to do. . . . "


	3. So (Un)Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I wanted to post this on Valentines Day but some things got in the way. But please enjoy, and thank you for reading! :)

The bodega was quiet. Much too quiet. And the atmosphere in the store was very clear by the actions of the heroic workers. Enid spent most of her time sleeping when there weren't any customers to annoy her. K.O. was happily humming as he kept himself occupied by mopping the floor, again and again. Radicles was just looking through his phone as he stocked the shelves using his power beam.

It was so BORING!

The three employees were very much aware of the lack of excitement happening at the plaza (or not happening). No interesting customers, no new games they could play and get in trouble for, and no robots. That was the weirdest realization: no robots appearing in boxes to fail at their attempts to destroy them and the plaza. There was no way that Lord Buttman would just give up. If anything, he's probably planning something really destructive and insanely dangerous to wipe out more than just the bodega.

Rad groaned. As enjoyable as fighting off a diabolical robot and showing off his amazing skills would be, the conceited alien didn't want to have to wait. He needed something to happen now. Rad finished up stocking the shelves and leaned against the register counter, looking through his phone some more. He glanced out the window, staring at the ominous-looking factory across the street. He should just enjoy this time of not battling and relaxing for once, but it didn't feel right. His buff body was meant to be used for fighting and showing off his muscles while savoring the sweet taste of victory. Weren't Enid and K.O. just as suspicious? Didn't they want to fight and gloat about winning afterwards? It annoyed Rad more and more to the point of wanting to go to the factory himself, but he knew that wouldn't go over so well, especially without a good reason.

Then, a saving grace appeared at the doors, making this boring day a bit better.

* * *

 

_"Are we clear on the plan, dear siblings?" Raymond asked, looking to his siblings who nodded in response._

_From what their father had told them, their main mission as humans were to blend in as such. Without their robotic abilities, there was little to no chance to fight against the bodega bozos, so they would have to be crafty. Crafty and destructive._

_They made their way to the plaza, the three of them nervous and ready to just run home. What if they got injured? They would have to endure the pain for a long while, since they couldn't just reboot._

_"C-come on, pansies," Shannon said in a shaky voice. "We can't get cold feet now."_

_She headed in the store first, her two nervous, but determined brother following behind._

* * *

The heroes in the plaza halted their actions when they noticed three unfamiliar (yet very familiar) people entering the store. Enid reluctantly pulled down her shades to get a better look at the customers. She first noticed the girl with short, dark blonde hair and a curvy figure that was complimented by her golden brown shirt and pants. The two boys seemed to be hiding behind her as they walked through the plaza, looking around in awe as if they were in a different world.

With all the times the robots tried to destroy this place, they didn't really take into account the interior. Everything seemed so organized and the floor, although really slippery, showed off their reflections. The bodega was clean, well structured, and had some pretty cool items on sale! This could be more fun to sabotage than they thought. 

Enid had a weird feeling about the new looking characters. As much as she wanted to go back to her nap, she kept her attention on the suspicious trio. And so did Rad. Except more of his attention was on the taller, golden tanned male who wore a lot of green and had ruby red eyes. Radicles didn't notice his staring until their eyes met, making the alien avert his gaze and walk to the shelves, pretending to restock them. 

K.O. was cheerfully talking to the more talkative new customer, both of them passionately talking about. . . . something. They had begun their fun conversation with K.O. complimenting the eager boy's red outfit and yellow headband. Their love of the color red turned into a nonstop chatter of who-knows-what. But they were so adorable, who would have the heart to interrupt them? 

Shannon and Raymond continued walking around, going through the aisles, trying to find something that could easily bring this place down without them being caught. Shannon seemed to be the only one to be engrossed on the mission, considering Darrell was still talking and Raymond was having his own problems. He was noticing the glances made at him by the blue alien who was obviously just picking up and putting back objects that were on the shelf. The athletic human felt his forehead become wet, his chest had a rhythm that seemed to go faster, and his airway felt clogged, keeping him from retrieving and letting out the required breaths like he normally did prior to this situation. He never seemed to have this problem as a robot. _Why did humans have such complex bodies and minds?_

As he was concerning himself with his new body, Radicles approached him, clearing his throat to get the anxious one's attention. 

"Do you need any help?" Rad asked. Raymond looked to the bodega employee, trying to gain his composure. 

He had never been this close to the plaza punk without some urge to fight him or competitively dance with him. Now he could look into his big, purple eyes with no means of trying to make them black and blue. He could be near his body without wanting to blast it or throw it as far as the eye can see. It was at that moment, he noticed his uneasiness wasn't from fear of being found out. His uneasiness came from the close proximity of him and Rad. This goofy alien hero was very good-looking.

_Wait, didn't he just ask me something?_

"Uh, n-no, I'm okay. Thank you." Raymond quickly said after realizing he spent all that time in silence while looking to his enemy with. . . . admiration. 

"Are you guys done yet?!" Shannon's annoyed voice caught the brother's attentions quickly. 

They all met up and headed for the door until they were stopped by the young, optimistic hero. 

"Hey, don't you want to buy anything?" K.O. asked.

Darrell replied, "No thanks, we just came to look around, but we'll come back!" 

And with that, the siblings left and the employees went back to "working". Enid was trying to figure out this weird feeling she had when she saw the three customers. Something just didn't seem right. The laid-back ninja must've been the only one troubled about this, because K.O. was even more happy with the thought of having made a new friend and Rad was just looking at the ground, blushing. 

_Blushing?_

Radicles couldn't help the purple blush that crossed his cheeks. He didn't notice it until after the tall, seemingly shy guy had left. A part of him had hoped to talk more with him or to even know his name. There was a strange feeling he had when he saw him and it was unclear of what it was. It was as if he knew him somewhere else before and he still wanted to know more about him. Hopefully the boy with the one eye was right about them coming back, because Rad really wanted to see this charming customer again.  


End file.
